Charlie Fisher (UFSWHG)
Bon Jovi - Wanted Dead or Alive Charlie Fisher, a main character from The Unknown Nightmare, was a contestant in the Second UFSW Hunger Games. Characteristics Charlie is one of the most trustworthy guys of his group... or... was. After the supposed death of his wife, Charlie became a fan of the alcohol. He would occasionally go into his daughter's room at night, putting a little bird by her bedside, to show that he was looking over her. He quit the alcohol when she was taken, showing how much he cares for his family, and how much he was hellbent on getting them back. He's a good fighter, a loyal companion, and doesn't take shit. Short Bio Season 1 He wakes up with Sean, both stuck in a room. He thinks Sean has locked him in there, but he hasn't. They begin to fight. Charlie notices his nose bleeding, which confused him as Sean hit him on the cheek. After they find the phones, they listen to the sound files. The man on it says that Charlie lost his wife, and his daughter is missing. He then says that Charlie isn't a good person, not after the murder. After they find the vent, Sean finds a gun but hides it from Charlie. They decide to tell each other their story, to see who's past is worse. Charlie listens to Sean's first. While he talks about his story, he makes the paper crane. After Sean gets impatient, he shoots Charlie. Charlie wakes up to find Sean gone, and a dead body in the room. He puts the paper bird in his pocket. He finds a phone and listens to a sound file on it. It is revealed that Sean was in on the whole thing. The voice says that there never was any pacemaker, and that his family is alive. After two men come in and take the body, Joe appears and Charlie tries to shoot him. The gun is empty. Joe says "You failed", before locking Charlie in the room. Season 2 In season 2, Charlie appears alive. He explains to the other survivors in the building that after he was locked in the room, he was stitched up. He is accused by Walter that he put them in there, but Charlie assures him that he wasn't. He collapses after seeing Larry die, and says he isn't good around blood. He moves on with the other survivors. Eventually,he is forced to kill Walter after Walter attempts to kill Andy. He goes into shock but quickly comes out of it. They continue onto to Sam's test. Charlie suffers another nosebleed whilst saving Sam. Charlie admits to Lilly what happened with her brother, but instead of killing him, she thanks him for telling her the truth. He continue with Andy instead of leaving, but ends up getting kidnapped and put into a trap. He was stuck on a chair, and if he moved, he would get shot in the chest. Andy gets him out with the help of Sean. They find food and a car and head to Henry's house. When they get to Henry's house, he and Sean fight. Sean explains to him why he did what he did. Charlie and Andy go to e first lab and turn off the machine. The machine turns back on, and Andy says that he has no control. Charlie asks if it is Sean, but Andy doubted it. Andy blacks-out during "The Event" and Charlie doesn't. Season 3 Charlie and Andy head to Henry's house, but the house is overrun. The Impala breaks down and they had to walk. Charlie collapses on the highway, saved by Andy before walkers try to get them. They are found by Dave, Hawkins and Jason and are taken to Southfalls. He is forced to see a doctor while there, finding out he has a brain tumor. He chooses not to tell anyone. They get a meeting with Joe, and head out to his shack as Sean, Sam and Xander arrive. Charlie felt sympathy for Sean, allowing him to accompany them to find Joe. Charlie gets all of his answers from Joe, but doesn't get his family back. The group find out about the tumor. He shoots Joe, knowing that there was only one more lab to be destroyed to end the apocalypse. They get to the third lab, and Sam sacrifices himself to destroy it. Charlie and Andy jumpstart the Impala, getting it back to life. Charlie is taken by Joe, who revealed he was alive. He is given an ultimatum, work with Joe and get his family back and do the operation. He agrees to do the operation, but doesn't say anything about working with Joe. While the surgery is underway, he dreams that he's in a prison cell. Jim arrives, helping him figure out why he was there. He eventually figures out that he needs to work for Joe. The heart rate monitor goes off, but Charlie wakes up. Charlie works for Joe for a month, and is allowed to see his wife, but not his daughter. They are allowed back to Southfalls, and while there, the crazy man opened the building where the walkers were held. The last walker to come out was Emily, Charlie and Rachel's daughter. Charlie put her down, and realized that Joe murdered her after he failed his test. In the Hunger Games Introduced in the second issue of the series, Charlie initially woke up alone, with only a note from the mysterious game-maker to keep him company. Learning that his wife was on the island, Charlie tracked down his wife, Rachel, where the two agreed that this island had to be another sick test by Joe. Upon getting weapons due to the game-maker's pity, the couple decided to go after "Joe" and get revenge for everything he has done to them. Their search proved to be going nowhere as they found no leads on where "Joe" was, due to the giant size of the island. Still, they didn't give up and continued to search. However, "Joe" caught onto their plan and lured Dante and Audi towards them. During the fight between the two, Rachel was bit by an infected and forced her husband to leave her behind. Charlie was very reluctant to leave her, but did on her request, as she convinced him that he needs to make Joe suffer for everything. Escaping from his wife's killers, Charlie was in a darker place than ever. He saw his daughter die, his wife and many of his friends. The fact that he was the lone survivor of his family hit Charlie hard. Previous demons began to haunt him, but still, Charlie carried on with his quest for revenge. One night, however, Charlie is paralyzed by an unknown substance, given by food, when a shadowy figure approaches. This figure, who is in fact the Gamemaker, apologizes for what happened to his wife, but more importantly, confirms she is not Joe, nor is she involved with him in anyway. She says that these games are of her own will and cause, and that Charlie is just one of her many pieces on the chess board. She warns him to not track her down as, unlike Joe, she will not hesitate to kill him. She leaves the stunned Charlie alone, who doesn't regain his body until she is long gong. Following this meeting, Charlie drifted off into being a loner, a stage that seems to fit him. His struggled with his demons, and with nothing else to do, Charlie simply drifted on with his life. It wasn't until one night when things changed. After following a battle of alcohol and drinking alone in a cabin, Charlie found a heavily injured Bella, who was bleeding out from a fight earlier. Charlie nearly left her, but knowing it's not what his family would want, Charlie saved the girl from nearby infected and took care of her, patching her back to full health. During this time, the two formed an unbreakable bond as they saw how similar the two are, especially with what they dealt with. It was through their pain that they pulled each other back down to their humanity. They were faced with the question of what would happen if they're the final two left, as there has been no other sightings of others, but they settled with the answer that they would both take their lives so the game-maker wouldn't win. Unfortunately, their teamwork didn't last forever. During a bad storm, the two friends were separated when a stray tiger found the way to their camp. Assuming Bella has perished, as he couldn't find her, Charlie once again blamed himself for being unable to protect her. Who could he protect? Everyone closed to him has died. However, he was soon picked up by a tired Hector, who was looking for some allies, and teamed up with the reluctant Charlie, who was afraid of more death. Sooner than later, the two were met by a group consisting of Mike Lee and Bella. Charlie was glad to see Bella again, and the two reunited, where Bella asked him to join their group in their mission of hunting down the gamemaker, the same task Charlie lost his wife too. Charlie was reluctant, due to the previous experience he had hunting her down and the fact that he would just bring the group down as everyone near him gets killed. Bella, however, convinces him that he is not a failure but a good, strong man, who she would be glad by her side as they take revenge on the woman who used them all as chess pieces. Accepting her offer, along with Hector, the two joined the group, which soon consisted of Liza and Audi. Remembering that Audi was apart of the ambush on his wife, Charlie initially refused to work with her and wanted to kill her, but was convinced by Bella and Liza that Audi has changed and was simply apart of the chess piece, like him. So, Charlie reluctantly lets her go and goes back to focusing on the mission. During this time, Charlie was met with by the Gamemaker, who once again tried to convince Charlie to stop hunting her down and start killing the others, but Charlie denied her with haste, saying that him and his friends will find and kill her for all that she has done. The group, however, came tumbling apart when Mick, a rogue contestant, was found spying them. The group split up to find him, which only led to chaos due to betrays and infected closing in. Although very reluctant, Charlie pressed on with the mission to find the gamemaker, as he sensed they were close. Charlie fought his way through a giant horde of infected, where he was bitten a few times, but pressed on to finish his mission. Fighting through the horde, Charlie arrived at a secret compound, which was guarded by two men. Spotting Charlie, the two men attempted to kill him, but Charlie killed them and entered the compound, knowing that she was nearby. Charlie made his way through the compound, ready to end these games once and for all, but that all came to an end when she got the jump on him. Shooting Charlie twice in the stomach, Charlie dropped to his knees in pain as the Gamemaker approached, calling him a fool for trying to find her, as she warned what would happen. Charlie told her that she lost and is going to die as he attempted to secretly grab his gun, but unfortunately, the woman shot Charlie to death. Killed Victims *Two unnamed guards Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters